Fort Amnesiac
Fort Amnesiac is a nation founded by InRainbows and is located on the x-positive highway in the nether hub. Founding Fort Amnesiac was founded in February 2019, by the player InRainbows. The nation was founded when InRainbows wanted to find a place to live but didn't feel like living in any of the existing towns. After hearing about the nether hub InRainbows acquired 14 obsidian and a flint and steel. The portal was built on the nether highway. With the hopes that wherever the portal ended up would be a good place to live. Well the portal ended up right in front of a Woodland Mansion, so InRainbows claimed the mansion as Fort Amnesiac. A Nice Start A wall was built around Fort Amnesiac to make the mansion intimidating. Multiple people lived in the mansion but ended up not ever playing again. In this time kerrywood3 lived in the mansion and was the only other active player besides InRainbows. The Pit On 2/22/19 InRainbows disbanded Fort Amnesiac and moved to The Pit for more "action". After a day of living there The Pit Incursions happened. This event caused InRainbows to realize his horrible mistake and re-establish Fort Amnesiac. Fort Amnesiac 2: Electric Boogaloo After CadetGaming left The Pit he decided to move to Fort Amnesiac, making InRainbows trust the future of the town. On 2/24/19 Anschluss happened causing Fort Amnesiac to take control of the nation of Germany. And thus started the multiple annexations in the name of Fort Amnesiac. The annexation of Germany started the slow growth of the Amnesiac Empire. Amnesiac Empire Fort Amnesiac after taking control of Germany was calm for a few days. And then the fire nation attacked. By that it meant that the citizens of Germany (actually one citizen) called InRainbows out on his sudden annexing. After InRainbows explained his reasonings for claiming Germany as a part of Fort Amnesiac, this seemed to have made the citizen known as MarioMDR calm down and agree to let Germany be annexed. A problem being that the leader of Germany, known as xxknox, said that he would come back soon. But at least by 5/27/19 he hasn't come back yet. After the annexation of Germany, Fort Amnesiac annexed the very small town of Alexandria. Pretty soon after the annexation of Alexandria, Fort Amnesiac experienced a growth with more players moving to the town. On 3/12/19 Fort Amnesiac started a town in The End called Amnesiac End City, which holds the portal to exit The End. On 3/13/19 The Amnesiac Empire annexed the Badlands. Later the Amnesiac Empire annexed Clifftown and Hobbiton. On 4/17/19 Fort Amnesiac combined with Germany and The Oasis (formerly Alexandria) into Amnesiacia, the largest city by land size on the server. On 4/21/19 the Amnesiac Empire annexed Africatown, which the empire combined with Hobbiton. Later selling Africatown back to Penpai and Hobbiton to Prot5. On 4/23/19, Amnesiacia annexed the settlement of Russia, adding it into the city. On 5/24/19 the Amnesiac Empire rebought Hobbiton from Ireland, and renamed it to Caer Lyon. On 5/26/19 the Amnesiac Empire annexed Vingard and Mount Wither. On 6/11/19 InRainbows was banned, resulting in the empire's leadership to be transferred to CadetGaming. InRainbows was unbanned on 6/29/19. Notable Citizens -InRainbows -CadetGamingCategory:Nations Category:Locations